Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2015
08:09 Test 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> hey asew o/ 08:10 Idk what happened 08:11 But ahoy m80 XD 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> i'm bored :/ 08:16 Go to the Geometry Dash Wikia chat then 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> nah 08:16 Okay then 08:17 I broke my tablet this morning DX 08:18 Oui 08:18 Ciao 08:19 (cry) 08:19 I broke my tablet 08:19 Goshdarnit 08:19 Goddangit 08:19 I'm playing Xstep for no reason xD 08:20 You got my Cycles thing? 08:20 yep 08:21 I can't believe my tablet is broken... 08:21 Also 08:21 When you were changing my icon 08:22 Did a thing saying "Mom, get the Camera!" come up with a cute little doggy ship? 08:22 no :/ 08:22 Strange 08:22 Let me check on my iPad 08:23 Wait, what? 08:24 I forget to save sometimes 08:24 not there :/ 08:24 No 08:24 I mean on my account 08:24 I need this damn 3rd coin on Stereo madness :0-_- 08:24 When you were changing my icon 08:24 -_- 08:24 I think so 08:24 Well 08:24 I accidentally allowed you to cheat on mine 08:25 There's an exploit with the user coins 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> hey olaf o/ 08:25 IF you log in and out of your sccount, you get more coins 08:25 hey 08:25 And that's how I got "Mom, get the Camera!" 08:25 wait you do? 08:25 You have to get a user coin 08:25 It only works with user coins, not secret coins 08:25 That's how I got to 10 user coins 08:25 After that, I vowed to never use the glitch again 08:25 <3litecandycrusher> asew/ 08:25 Got to 20 coins legit, got that new wave 08:25 But then 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> i got 3 silver coins and the achievement, but why does it say i still have 0? 08:26 It might be a glitch 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> does that happen for you? 08:26 The user coins are as broken as a vase 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> and BTW 08:26 I have 44 user coins, 3/4 i've earned illegitamtely 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> there's a secret in Deadlocked 08:26 Ooh 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> i found it myself! :) 08:26 Tell me more :D 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> so there is a part where there are giant blocks with faces moving up and down rapidly 08:27 You talking bout that key? 08:27 It unlocks the thing for the first secret coin 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> hidden at the top of the screen during that part is a key 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> wait, it does? 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> crap 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> then i know another one :P 08:27 Hmm? 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> do you have 10 user coins? 08:28 The Vault 08:28 Got all of the known ones 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> k 08:28 There are two that no one knows 08:28 Do YOU have 10 coins? 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> no 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> i have 3 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> but i saw the button with a lock saying i need 10 user coins 08:28 Well why don't you hack your way to 10? XD 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> also, where the crap are the secrets?! 08:29 Wut secrets 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> i am NEVER EVER EVER going to hack games 08:29 Hack = Cheat 08:29 Hack = Exploit 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> i meant the secret achievements 08:29 Exploit = Cheat 08:29 That's in the vault 08:29 Get your 10 coins or cheat your way to 10 coins 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> hey cat o/ 08:30 Hey Kitty 08:30 * Asew54321 pets Catinthedark 08:30 hey eveyrone o/ 08:30 * Catinthedark purrs 08:30 No owls to peck at me tonight? 08:30 Cat 08:30 No, but a Wii fit trainer might 08:30 Meow 08:30 LOL 08:30 Asew 08:30 sup emma 08:30 thats racist 08:30 HOW?!?! 08:30 is not 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> hey emma o/ 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> it's not emma 08:30 Did you see my blog about the newest bot in CCSW? 08:30 It was a joke 3lite 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 08:31 not yet 08:31 am like in slow mode. tired as all get oout 08:31 I would like everyone to meet my little buddy 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> i'm (neutral - oppose) on that :/ 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> for 2 reasons: 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> 1. we already have a chat bot 08:31 That does nothing 08:31 which doesn't work 08:31 Except record the chat logs 08:32 And is a puppy for some reason now 08:32 lol 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> 2. what if the user accidentally makes a cuss tupo? the bot will then kick or ban them. 08:32 U wot 08:32 The bot will be programmed to give a verbal warning the first time they do it. 08:32 Let's get fired up 08:32 depends what the program 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:32 right 08:32 So even if they screw up 08:32 they will still get another chance before it starts kicking 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> also, 3: 08:32 Hmm 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> we have a lot of bots already 08:32 Can I test it? 08:33 No 08:33 sounds good which bot are you using? pywikibot? 08:33 I have not even started it yet 08:33 it is just on paper 08:33 We have DCG's bot, Imamadbot, Wildonesbot, now your bot 08:33 And CzechBot 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> i think we have enough bots 08:33 CzechBot don't do s*** 08:33 and maybe mine but i doubt i'll have time lol 08:33 O.O 08:33 And if i'm correct there's one more 08:33 Imamadbot has been lazy lately 08:33 no it's pretty idle 08:33 jk 08:33 Wildonesbot is broke 08:33 and idk what DCC's bot does. 08:34 No, that's it 08:34 random fix syntax stuff for now 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> i think 5 bots is enough 08:34 5? 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> 4 or 5 08:34 We have 4 currently, and 1 is inactive and 1 don't work 08:34 so, we have 2 08:34 emma what framework are you using? 08:34 pywikibot? 08:34 Don't forepget spongebobs bot 08:34 both of them are for editing 08:34 Spongebobs bot is his alt. 08:35 IK 08:35 all of them are for editing/can edit 08:35 idk if spongebob really has a bot 08:35 there's a script for pywikibot tho that does kicking and stuff 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> Spongebot789 is not really a bot IMO 08:35 Thats why I am thinking about using it with my little chap 08:35 so that is what you are using 08:36 Check the message wall WiiFitbot XD 08:36 we have 2 wiki bots discontinuing the fake, broken, and inactive ones 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> Wildonesbot is seriously not working? 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> :S 08:36 Yea 08:36 crashes periodically 08:36 It does not keep the days chatlogs 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> looks like it's been logging today 08:36 it just updates every 4 hours, deleting them 08:37 and its crashes are constant 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> that's because it logs off 08:37 it does -- it crashes periodically 08:37 no 08:37 it crashes 08:37 Its not alive. 08:37 i've looked at it with wildones 08:37 i copied tthe code and was starting to debug it 08:37 It has a malfunction of some sort. 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> any bugs in the coding? 08:37 but now jscript is disabled 08:37 i can't even turn chathacks back on 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> also, i saw Imadmadbot logged some of the August 8 chat log 08:37 Maybe Wiifitbot can help it? 08:38 idk 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> Imamadbot* 08:38 you'd have to keep independent logs, or not even do the logging, just do the 'policing' 08:38 Yea, I kind of want it set up like that 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> i think there should be 2 chat bots 08:38 which would helps for the spammy trolls 08:38 because the average kick time from the chat mods are 10 seconds 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> one of them to back up the other if it crashes 08:38 because they just sit there and go o.o 08:38 IKR 08:38 while Wii fit bot would be able to do a verbal warning, kick, and even ban within half a second. 08:38 Michael made an unecessary thread -_- 08:39 or we have to scroll up to see who the heck said what 08:39 again. 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> i know 08:39 Just think about it though 08:39 He says it is a "test' 08:39 Thread:260282 08:39 If I get this thing right 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> i gave him one last warning for posting unnecessary replies on people's messages 08:39 Then... chat would be immortal to rule breakers. 08:39 WiiFitBot, did you check the message wall? 08:39 invulnerable 08:39 lol 08:39 The only problem would be PMs and bypassers 08:39 Olaf 08:39 Why do you care? 08:40 It's his message wall, he can do whatever the heck he wants with it 08:40 yeah but that's already a big help... those are easier for the mods to deal with 08:40 ^^ 08:40 Yea 08:40 the chat mods can deal with what the wii fit trainer can't. 08:40 Well, picture this: 08:40 No chat mods are online 08:40 Michael was NOT user of the month -_- 08:40 And another TROLL comes on 08:40 Guys 08:40 Chaney was -_- 08:41 Picture this. for a sec 08:41 WiiFitBot will be god 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> if WFB was a bot, would it be on chat 24 hours? 08:41 lol 08:41 I say F*ck uncensored 08:41 Wii fit bot would say 08:41 Hello! Please do not swear. If you continue, you will be kicked 08:41 however, if I say something like this 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> sounds good 08:41 F--------*--------C--------K---- This game 08:41 wii fit bot won't beable to do anything about it 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> how much programming would it take? 08:42 ima try and get some help for this fella. It should not take that long. 08:42 actually... you could caatch somethingn like that using regexps 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> emma 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> would WFB be on 24 hours a day? 08:42 Yes. 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> hmm…. 08:43 I have a school ipad that I can run chat on 08:43 wii fit bot could hang out on there. 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> then chat mods might be pointless…. the bot will always kick and ban before the others do 08:43 3lite 08:43 I removed michaels UOTM and put it on chaneys 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:43 because chaney was really UTOM 08:43 -_- 08:43 Thats where the rule breakers filter bypassing and pm swearing will do. 08:43 no thre's always situations that require human intervention 08:43 Yes. 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> oh, right. my bad (fp) 08:44 Bots can't do anything. 08:44 Wii fit bot would be a major help 08:44 but it won't make everyone immortal 08:44 There is a problem though.... 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, getting things like F_*_C_K would be trickier with coding 08:44 It would need the Bot permissions 08:44 use regexp (but carefully) 08:44 That will be tough to work out 08:44 not really 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> do you just request it? 08:45 kinda yea 08:45 xD 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> it really isn't that bad, emma 08:45 the permissions or the regexp 08:45 It is 08:45 it is the worst 08:45 it takes them 6 hours to respond 08:45 the regexp is not hard to work out 08:45 ;-; 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> also, who controls Czechbot? never really known... 08:45 Cat, ya mind helping me with this giant project? 08:45 possibly 08:45 i can't promisee 08:45 Disturbed wikia is rip 08:46 I kinda gave up on it. 08:46 already know python Emma? 08:46 Nobody gonna view it anyway, xD 08:46 I am getting it now as a matter of fact 08:46 getting what 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> i know a little bit of Python 08:46 i'm learning it 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> but i'm sure i have forgotten a ton of it :P 08:46 and need to for work 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> i used to know a huge amount of Python 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> but i haven't used it in a while 08:47 but IDK how much time I can invest 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> i actually have Python on this computer right now 08:47 same 08:47 Wii fit bot becoming a bot 08:47 yay or nay 08:47 Yay! :D 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> i change my mind. (support) - (neutral) 08:48 (y) 08:48 Alright then 08:48 wii fit bot is a go 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> reason would be i'm not sure what it would require for coding, plus i'm not sure if WFB would crash a lot like WB 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> but other than that, i'm in on it 08:49 I am much more active then wildoneshelper 08:49 and you know it 08:49 xD 08:49 So, when it does crash, it should be back up in an hour tops. 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> by means of chat then yes 08:50 For then, the chat moderators can deal with it 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> by means of on this wiki in general… meh 08:50 I am even programming it to say o.o 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> oh man… we will need to test it :| 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> how will you test it? 08:50 With me :P 08:50 JK 08:50 thats where disturbed wikia comes in 08:50 I wanted to make a bot :/ 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> ah 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:51 Everyone go on Disturbed wikia chat. 08:51 okay 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> link? 08:51 Go to emmaelise401s profile 08:51 the link will be there 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> i'm there 08:52 I don't see the link on your profile... 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> it's in the favorite wikis section of his profile 08:53 http://disturbed2.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Emmaelise401 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 08:57 bye 08:57 i'm doing a parental intervention sorry :( 08:57 grrr 08:58 (afk) 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> i have no idea what that is but i'm sure it's related to parenting 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> BBL o/ 09:16 hi 09:16 Hi 09:16 Didn't show you joining 09:17 Gatling, you like the new update in GeoDash? 09:33 yeah 10:13 hi three lite 10:14 the parental intervention 10:14 fwiw 10:14 was that my parents were messing with me 10:14 mom needed stuff 10:14 <3litecandycrusher> ah 10:14 dad lost his thing in excel etc etc etc 10:14 <3litecandycrusher> lol sorry, i didn't know what one was 10:15 <3litecandycrusher> i'm assuming that a parental intervention is not good? 10:16 they were just both needing stuff and i had to 'intervene' for them 10:16 specficially on dad's computer 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> oh 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> ok 10:16 his excel magically loses stuff 10:16 ya know.... where's my file 10:16 etc 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> …so does my Word XD 10:17 yeah, i'm like the "IT person" in the house 10:17 mom also needed otehr stuff 10:17 and i was like AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 10:17 <3litecandycrusher> must've been a lot of work :/ 10:17 no just a hassle to explain stuff 10:18 <3litecandycrusher> ok 10:18 <3litecandycrusher> looks like Wildonesbot is working right now… yay! 10:18 <3litecandycrusher> i miss WB's old profile pic lol 10:19 yah, i liked the kittty better. 10:20 <3litecandycrusher> 3/4 people on right now have an animal as there profile picture... 10:20 lol 10:20 brb 10:35 <3litecandycrusher> all 3 users on chat have animals for profile pictures XD 10:39 wow. 10:39 ok then. sigh. 10:40 <3litecandycrusher> dead :| 10:41 well 10:41 ish 10:41 IDK what happened. 10:41 never mind. 10:41 <3litecandycrusher> you were gone for a while, plus lefty left 10:42 <3litecandycrusher> oop… never mind XD 10:42 lol 10:42 <3litecandycrusher> that was really good timing (rofl) 10:43 :-) 10:46 <3litecandycrusher> I is bored :P 10:56 Wii fit bot, ready for action 10:57 Version 1.0.1 10:57 i is confused 10:57 Cat 10:57 How do you python 10:57 ;-; 10:58 <3litecandycrusher> I is back :P 10:58 Error: 3litecandycrusher stinks 10:59 Cat 10:59 <3litecandycrusher> (wat2) 10:59 yah/ 10:59 I can't even find out howt o download python 10:59 xD 10:59 lol 10:59 <3litecandycrusher> thanks for your compliment, WFB XD 11:00 Error: Forget you 11:00 https://www.python.org/downloads/ 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 11:00 which of the 5 do I click 11:00 xD 11:00 i downloaded it last night 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> be back in a little while 11:00 five? 11:00 3.4.3 or 2.7.10 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> bye o/ 11:00 get 3.43 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> EWWW FIVE 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> XD 11:00 bye 3lite 11:00 <3litecandycrusher> i have 2.7.10, but it's outdated i'm sure. get 3.4.3 11:00 it then leads me to dif files to get 11:00 I am confused 11:00 ok no 11:01 click this link 11:01 https://www.python.org/downloads/ 11:01 what oS are you running? 11:01 Windows 11:01 Windows 7 enterprise 11:02 then click th big yellow "donload python 3.4.3" button 11:02 o 11:02 xD 11:02 I just downloaded a program 11:02 you see, I have been thinking about features 11:02 and I thought 11:02 What if WiiFitBot 11:03 recorded the messages with swear words, along with warn/ban/kick the user 11:03 would be good 11:03 and put them in a seprate page storage where the admins could view them via the following list 11:03 the script doesn't do logging tho we'd hae to do that 11:03 WEll 11:03 i mean there is a script for kick/ban and stuff... 11:03 well yeah 11:03 My little fella can easily help chat out 11:04 lol 11:04 in the next year or so that I figure this out 11:04 IKR 11:04 srsly i am going through the tutorial and then will prolly write a standalone something or other 11:04 i need to get up to speed with it for work 11:04 Caitlin 11:04 I mean 11:04 catin 11:05 I mean 11:05 cat 11:05 cat 11:05 pthh 11:05 Im drunk. 11:05 I should go home 11:05 no you're not 11:05 k 11:05 Anyway 11:05 Bot mode activiated 11:05 * WiiFitBot looks at wildonesbot, love emotions felt 11:05 * WiiFitBot wants to skip off into freedom 11:05 * WiiFitBot with wildonesbot 11:06 /a Then wants to tell it to go to hell in a fight 11:06 /me* 11:06 silly bots 11:09 Cat 11:09 Bot is so confused 11:09 xD 11:17 O_O 11:22 Cat 11:22 lefty thinks I am using wii fit bot to hack people 11:22 xD 11:29 dang it.... 11:29 this is so hard 11:29 wut do I even do ;-; 11:33 UGHHHH 11:33 SO CONFUSED 2015 08 31